Jar Jar's Fruitcake
by Bluesaber3
Summary: Jar Jar decides to make fruitcake. Let's see how THAT turns out...


**Ooooh, goodie! My first fanfic with Jar Jar in it! :D I often neglect Jar Jar as a character in the way that he really is one of my favorite characters, in my top 5, but i seem to forget about him since we see him so little. However, for those of you who watched the preview for the next episode of the clone wars (yay season 3!) our Gungan friend is back! But anyway, that's where i got the idea to write a Jar Jar fanfic. As for the main idea... I have no idea where that came from XD But anyways enjoy!**

**Oopsies! Almost forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars... or fruitcake**

**Jar Jar's Fruitcake**

Padme Amidala was in the grocery store one day, shopping for her usual food items. You know, things like milk, eggs, fruit, vegetables, the usual stuff you get. She was in isle five, looking at the flour, when she spotted Jar Jar Binks right next to her.

Startled, she almost jumped back. "Jar Jar! Hi! I didn't expect to see you here," She said. She looked at the paper package Jar Jar was holding. "What are you getting?"

"Mesa buyin' flour." The Gungan replied, checking the shelf again to make sure he was getting the right kind.

"Why do you need flour?" Padme asked. From what she knew, Jar Jar wasn't much of a baker.

"Mesa makin' fruitcake!" Jar Jar said, very excited.

"_You_ are going to make fruitcake?" Padme said in disbelief.

Jar Jar nodded. "Mesa goin' to invite yousa, and Obi, and Ani, and Ani's Padawan to eat the cake with mesa!"

Padme didn't know how this was going to turn out. She hoped he wouldn't blow up the kitchen. "Well, good luck with that, Jar Jar." She said.

"Thank yousa!" He said, and Padme went to go buy the rest of her groceries.

Jar Jar excitedly bought the rest of his ingredients and brought them home. He dumped the bags on the kitchen counter, all the containers rolling out onto it. He quickly found his recipe for "Grandma Gungan's Extra Yummysa Fruitcake" and got the ingredients ready.

He slowly read the recipe. He came across a couple of ingredients he wasn't so sure about. "Isa think if mesa takes this ingredients out, and put this ingredients in, this cake will be muoy mouy tasty!" So he switched out the ingredients.

Jar Jar mixed and poured. Finally he came up with a concoction. "This looks extra yummysa!" He poured the thick batter into a cake pan and put it in the oven, and waited.

While the cake was baking, he called Padme. "So, yousa comin' to try mesa cake, right?"

There was a brief pause. "…Sure, Jar Jar, I will come to try your cake." Padme said.

"Yippie! Mesa can't wait for yousa to be comin'!" Jar Jar said, and he hung up.

Next he called Anakin, who happened to be at Obi-Wan's quarters playing chess with him.

"Ani!" He said into the phone.

"Hi, Jar Jar." Anakin replied.

"Will yousa come over later to try mesa fruitcake?" Jar Jar asked.

"Umm, I… um, … sure?" Anakin replied, not sure how to respond.

"Mesa need to call Obi now." Jar Jar said.

"Oh, he's right here." Anakin said, handing the phone to Obi-Wan.

"Hello, Jar Jar." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi! Will yousa come to try mesa fruitcake too?" Jar Jar asked.

"Alright, I will come too." Obi-Wan said.

"Goodie!" Jar Jar said. "See yousa later!" He said and hung up.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan with a slightly worried expression. "What's wrong, Anakin?"

Anakin bit his lip. "I don't like fruitcake."

Jar Jar now had to call Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka. He knew that if Anakin and Obi-Wan came to try it, she probably would feel left out if he didn't invite her too. So he called her.

"Hi! Thissa Jar Jar." He said into the phone.

"Hi, Jar Jar. What's up?" She asked, not sure why the Gungan representative of Naboo from the senate would be calling her.

"Would yousa like to come over and try mesa fruitcake?" Jar Jar asked, "Isa invited Ani and Obi."

Ahsoka knew those nicknames, he was talking about her master and Master Kenobi.

"You made fruitcake?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mm, hm!" Jar Jar said.

Ahsoka wondered where he had learned to cook, and she was a tad bit apprehensive about trying it. Who knows what he may have put in it.

"I guess I will come to try it…" She said. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Yay! See yousa soon!" Jar Jar said.

Ahsoka sighed nervously. "See you," She said, and hung up.

A few hours later the Jedi and Senator Amidala arrived at Jar Jar's apartment. Anakin glanced at Padme with a twinkle in his eyes. Padme smiled. Ahsoka looked at the two of them with a mischievous smirk on her face. Oh, the things that can be said without words.

Jar Jar opened the door. "Come in! Yousa goin' to enjoy mesa fruitcake!" He said, leading them to the table.

He got out a pan and cut thick slices of the moist cake from the pan. _At least it's not dry, _Anakin thought to himself.

They all sat down and Jar Jar put each of the slices on plates and served them. Jar Jar wanted everyone to try it at the same time, so they all cut a piece with their forks and raised it to their mouths in unison.

Anakin was almost sweating as he raised his shaking hand to his mouth. Not only was he aware of Jar Jar's cooking abilities, which there were none, he hated fruitcake.

Ahsoka put the fruitcake in her mouth. What she had expected to be dry and hard, was moist and light. The flavor was a lot better than she had expected too. It was, dare I say it, delicious.

Padme was also surprised. It was very good.

Obi-wan loved it too.

Only Anakin was left. He finally shoved the forkful of cake in his mouth and chewed. His eyes lit up. "You know, this is pretty good!"

"Yeah, it's delicious, Jar Jar!" Ahsoka said.

"I agree. Most impressive." Obi-Wan said.

"Very tasty, Jar Jar." Padme said, eating some more.

They all continued to talk and laugh and eat their cake. They all loved it so more they all had seconds and ate until they were extremely full.

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite, I'm sooooo full. That was very, very delicious, Jar Jar." Ahsoka said, leaning against the back of her chair and patting her full belly.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, I never did like fruitcake, but that was the best ever."

Obi-Wan agreed as well. "I haven't tasted cake like that in years. Quite tasty, if I do say so myself."

"You must make it again, Jar Jar." Padme said.

"Okieday! Isa will make another cake next week and yousa can all come over and have some with mesa!" Jar Jar said.

They all agreed. And the next time Padme was at the grocery store and saw Jar Jar buying flour, she never bothered to question him- but she did always say she hoped he'd be making another cake soon!

**The End**

**-snickers- I have no idea if Anakin hates fruitcake or not, but hey it was funny and it works so there you go! :D Hope you enjoyed it and there are many more fanfics to come! :D**


End file.
